The present invention relates to a removable heating device as well as a heater/thermocouple assembly for a hot runner nozzle.
Heating devices are used to control the temperature of hot runner nozzles on injection molding machines. The objective in doing so is the most uniform thermal profile possible. To achieve a good transfer of heat, such heating devices are mounted on hot runner nozzles with the best possible contact. Often a bond forms between a hot runner nozzle and a heating unit for example due to material penetrating the gap between said components when heated during the operation of an injection molding machine. Such bonds hinder the removal of heating devices from hot runner nozzles, particularly for maintenance purposes. A thermocouple of a heater/thermocouple assembly serves to detect the temperature in the area of the heating unit or on the hot runner nozzle respectively, particularly in order to ascertain the temperature of the melt conducted inside the hot runner nozzle.